


Complete

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [58]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Consider incompleteness as a verb.” - Anne Carson
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Complete

He had lived nearly fifty years before he laid eyes on him. He had loved before, loved intensely, still loved her in his way, but there was something in the way that Stephen would study him, and smile as he walked into a room that took his breath away. The only way that breath returned was when Stephen kissed him, essentially bringing him back to life. 

He knew there was no rational explanation for them, or him - it was just a fact, a fact that he was the very air he breathed, and the douchebag was all too aware of it. 

He completed him. It was ridiculous. But sometimes truth was _stranger_ \- yeah, stranger than fiction, no matter how hard he had fought it, the tall, thin man with the magical fingers completed him, filling in the brokenness he thought was a permanent part of his existence. He shook his head and offered the younger man his hand as he whispered, “FRIDAY?”

“Boss?”

“Drop my needle.”

He didn’t know how it was that they fit together, as perfectly as they did, but as Stephen’s trembling fingers rested on the small of his back and he leaned into the sorcerer’s chest and closed his eyes as they began to move to the music, he found he didn’t care.


End file.
